Can Ron Handle it?
by captainkodak1
Summary: Kim needs Ron's help, can he handle it?


Kim Possible and all the characters of the show are owned by the Disney Company. I own this work of Fanfiction.

Can Ron Handle this?

"Go Steel Toe! Yes!" Ron screamed as he watched his wrestling heroes on the TV in his room. This is one time Saturday morning Kim excused herself. She didn't care for the wrestling business. There had been a time when Kim and Ron actually had to get in the ring with Steel Toe and Pain King to stop a freak after he had stolen an Egyptian amulet. It had been an interesting time. Kim found out that her new best friend Monique was an avid wrestling fan as Ron. That had been the start of a friendship between the three. Now Ron was enjoying a cage match when his Kimmunicator rang.

"Ah man" he groaned it was Wade calling. He most likely had a mission for Kim and Ron. 'Great' he thought 'right when the match was getting good'.

"Go Wade, this better be good." Ron growled.

"Ron, there might be a major disaster coming. I just got the word." Wade said giving an impression of sweating.

"What is it, Wade? Earthquake, volcano, fire?" Ron asked. "Where is Kim?"

Wade scratched the back of the neck, "uhhhh, Ron, that is the reason for the disaster."

Ron's eyes opened wide. "What's happened to Kim? Is she hurt? Is she okay?"

Wade said. "Ron, your birthday is tomorrow right."

Ron nodded. "That's right."

Wade said. "Well, Kim folks are gone and her brothers are at friend's house. Kim is trying to cook something for you. I think that she is going to bake you a cake."

Ron's eye's opened in horror. "You mean Kim is alone in the house and alone in the kitchen, and she it trying to cook? Do you have any idea of the repercussions of Kim being in a kitchen alone? The Possible's home insurance rates are high enough because of the tweebs. If Kim is the kitchen alone…? I have got to get over there NOW!"

Ron turned off the communication device and rushed from the room. He ran leaped from the second story banister and landed on the ground floor at a run.

"RONALD ADRIAN STOPPABLE! How many times do I have to tell you not to do that?" His mother screamed.

Ron stopped looked as his mother.

"Sorry mom, Class A-1 emergency!" Ron explained.

"Which villain this time?" his mother asked as she clasped her hand to her chest in horror.

"Not a villain this time Mom. Kim is trying to cook!" Ron yelled as he ran out the door.

"OY VEY!" Mrs. Stoppable said as she sat down. "BE careful Son." She yelled at her son as he ran from the house.

"Kim in a kitchen" she mumbled shaking her head. "Ron would rather face a room full of ninja monkeys than face Kim in a kitchen."

Ron ran as fast as he could for the Possible residence. As he approached the home he noticed that there was no smoke coming from the home.

"So far so good" he thought.

He ran up to the house and used his key to open the front door. He closed the door behind him and turned to head for the kitchen.

"AARRRGGGHHH" Kim screamed from the kitchen. A loud splat sounded from the kitchen. "UUUUGGGHHHHH" came another scream.

"Oh boy." Ron muttered "too late I think."

Ron stepped slowly to the kitchen door to survey the shambles of the Possible kitchen. Kim was standing at the counter pounding on a mixer and a bowl of batter. The batter literally covered a good part of the kitchen. Kim was wearing a red t-shirt and a pair of tan slacks or so the thought. It was hard to see here clothes under all of the batter. There was even a sizable portion on her hair.

"Ahem" Ron cleared his throat as Kim turned to give him the deer in the headlight look. Her eye recognized who was standing in the kitchen. Her bottom lip started to quiver and her eyes started to tear.

"Oh Ron, arrrrggghhh" she yelled as she turned away from him.

"I wanted to surprise you; I wanted to be something special for you. I wanted to do something as simple as baking a stupid cake. Every girl at school I know bakes for their boyfriends and I …I…" Her voice trailed off as she gestured around the room.

Ron reached into a drawer and pulled out an apron and put it on. He stepped over a number of puddles of batter and other liquids of unknown origin or type. She saw several boxes of batter mix open and in the trashcan. He turned to her and raised his eyebrows.

She smiled shyly and shrugged her shoulders. "I just keep trying."

"Okay, Grasshopper" Ron said mimicking an oriental voice. "Let us begin a new lesson."

"But first" Ron said in a normal voice let's get this place cleaned up a bit. He picked up a bowl of batter and stirred it a little. Kim walked over to him with downcast eyes; she then smiled and brushed at her batter soaked hair.

"That was the last batch I made." She said. "I put all the ingredients in I just haven't blended it yet."

Ron picked up a spoon and slowly started to blend the ingredients.

"You mean you don't have to use a blender?" She asked.

"Naw, some of this stuff it is just easier to blend by hand." Ron answered.

"Arrrrr" Kim growled.

"Amp down Kim, I'll handle it from here." Ron said with an understanding smile. "Is this brownie mix?" he asked.

"Yes! How did…How.. oh never mind." She grumbled. "I messed up every box of cake batter we had so I was trying the brownies. At least I could have baked you something."

"Well, Kim this batter is perfect. Are all the ingredients in here?" Ron asked.

Kim nodded. "It's all in there in the proper amounts, I had to pick out the egg shells, but everything is there."

"Well, do you have the greased pan ready?" Ron asked.

Kim nodded and pointed to a pan on the stove.

"Okay, Kim come here."

Kim hesitantly came over as Ron handed her the bowl.

"NO! Ron please I will mess it up." Kim sighed.

"No you won't Kim cause I'm going to help." Ron told her.

Ron guided her over to the stove with the bowl in her hand and stood behind her with his arms around her helping and guiding her. She sighed and settled into his arms. She slowly and with his help poured the batter in the pan and spread it out.

"Okay, is the oven ready?" Ron asked.

Kim nodded.

"Okay, let's put it in and start cleaning up all of this." Ron said.

He watched as Kim put the brownies in the oven and closed the door.

Ron walked up to Kim and raised his hand to her face to wipe off some of the batter on her face. He licked his fingers.

"ummm, yummy, chocolate Kimmy." He laughed.

Kim giggled a little then gasped as Ron leaned over and licked the rest off the side of her face.

"RON! Stop that!" she said pushing him away; her face flaming. She started to fan herself as she suddenly felt hot.

She walked over to the sink at get a dishcloth as Ron picked up a wet dish towel. She started to rinse out the dish rag when…

"POP" She screeched as a stinging sensation spread across her bottom.

She spun to see Ron, humor dancing in his eyes, twirling the towel up again getting ready to snap the towel at her again.

"Oh so that's gonna be the game huh." Kim quickly grabbed a towel from the rack by the sick, doused it in the water and quickly rolled it up. "Bring it on Ronnie."

She made a snap attack that caught Ron on the leg. He returned a pop to her thigh.

The two of them fired back and forth laughing and yelling when a particular hit was scored. Ron tried to move out of the way of one hit when he slipped on some batter and went crashing to the floor.

Ron rolled himself out of the way and regained his feet. Kim giggled so hard she could barely stand. Ron put down his towel.

"Cease fire?" he asked.

"Surrender?" Kim challenged.

"Truce?" Ron countered.

"Truce." Kim stated.

The bell rang as it was time to take the brownies out of the oven. Ron stood as Kim walked over and opened the oven and took out the brownies to cool. She turned off the oven and leaned over to inspect the brownies. The aroma of the brownies filled the kitchen.

"Smells good, KP." Ron said as he walked up behind her.

"Yeah, I really need to get this place and myself cleaned up." Kim sighed.

"Well, I'll help." Ron said "even though I didn't make the mess."

"Oh, so mister clean, I'm sure you don't make a mess in the kitchen" she challenged as she walked up to him smiling.

"Well, I don't end up with batter in my hair." Ron challenged smiling broadly.

"Oh, well let me see what I can do about that." Kim grinned. She reached over to the side and picked up a hand full of batter from a bowl and dropped it on Ron's head. "Join the club." Kim laughed.

"Oh, that did it." Ron reached over and grabbed a hand full of batter himself and wiped Kim in face.

Kim glared and then giggled as she grabbed the whole bowl and doused Ron with it. Ron in turn picked up a half used box of batter mix and tossed it at Kim. The dry batter hit her in the chest with a poof of powder. The dry mix covered her front and face completely. She picked up an egg that lay on the counter and threw it at Ron, where it hit him on the forehead and dripped down his face. Ron took a couple of step toward Kim and she started to back up. Each teen grabbed what ever has handy, be it batter or cups of water. Kim slipped and Ron went to catch her. They both went crashing to the floor with Kim on the bottom.

Ron looked down at Kim. Her face was covered in batter mix both wet and dry, but her green eyes shone at him.

"Thanks for baking the brownies, Kim. I appreciate it." He whispered.

"You are welcome and thanks for helping." She smiled.

Ron bent down for a kiss then licked his lips.

"Hmmm…still chocolate, chocolate Kimmie, my favorite." He said.

Kim pulled him back down for another long loving kiss. They lay there several moments in the multi-flavored kiss until they heard a noise.

"AHEM" sounded a voice.

Both teen looked up to see Mrs. Possible standing there tapping her foot and looking down at them and the shambles of her kitchen. Apparently she had come home from work early.

"Kim, we are so busted." Ron moaned.

"Hi mom, we uhh, yeah Ron we are so, so busted." Kim agreed.

The two teens got up and help hands as they awaited the verdict.

"Mrs. P, I'm sorry things just got a little out of control. We will clean it up." Ron admitted.

Mrs. P leveled a stare that wilted both of them.

"Yes, Ronald Adrian Stoppable, and you too Kimberly Ann Possible will clean this room up now. Then you will both go get a shower and change clothes. Then we will talk about other matters."

"Other matters?" asked Kim quietly.

"If it had been your father who found you instead of me what do you think would have happened?"

Kim's eye grew wide as she imagined computer locks on her room door and monitoring equipment that measured and reported her every move to her father. She would be 20 before she could go on another date.

Ron paled at the thought of being crammed into the small capsule on top of the missile heading for the black hole.

Both teens turned and furiously worked to clean the kitchen. Soon it was shining bright and spotless. The two teens each disappeared to separate showers. They both came back into the kitchen later. They had clean clothes on and their batter covered clothes were in the washer. Kim's damp hair hung down around her shoulders as she grabbed Ron's hand and they both walked quietly into the kitchen to receive their sentence.

Mrs. Possible was sitting at the kitchen table with the some of the brownies on two plates and two cups of milk. She watched as the two teens somberly came into the kitchen holding hands and took their seats side by side. They both closed their eyes as Mrs. Possible stood and cleared her throat.

"Okay, first thing first. I do not allow food fights in my kitchen. I am disappointed in you two over that. Second, Kim if you needed help all you had to do is ask and not use all of my baking supplies. Third, that was not the position that I appreciate finding my daughter and her boyfriend in."

Kim and Ron blushed furiously.

Mrs. Possible laughed a moment then walked over to where the two teens sat. "But everything is okay. You two have a snack and I'll start supper."

Kim and Ron sighed at they thought they had dodged a major bullet. They soon finished their snack and headed for the living room.

"Mom how long were you there watching?" Kim asked plaintively.

"Long enough to bring back some memories, and long enough to know when to say something." Her mother said.

Kim put her head down. "Sorry mom, thing did get a little out of hand and a little hot and heavy there at the end."

"So I noticed, if things had gotten much hotter, you two would have really been cooking." Kim's mother said with a smile.

Kim blushed and turned to take Ron's hand as they headed for the living room.

"Oh, Kim, Ron, when I saw the two of you I thought to myself, these two are really enjoying this but I really need to stop this before they end up putting buns in the oven."

"MOTHER!" Kim screeched as her mother laughs long and hard.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This one just hit me when Maxie Goofmore and I were chatting the other day and I saw his picture "I'll handle this from here". Of all the things Kim can do, the one thing she has the most trouble at is cooking. Seeing the picture I can just imagine what the kitchen looked like. Also the towel fight and food fight to me would seem so typical for those two. I bet Ron would be awesome in a towel fight like that. Hope all of you enjoyed this little one shot. Please Read and Review. It really, really helps for me to know what you think.


End file.
